


Loving Couple

by Expressive Dissonance (quietncryptic)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietncryptic/pseuds/Expressive%20Dissonance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among other things, Gaara and Sakura are a very loving couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Couple

**Author's Note:**

> No set timeline. Just assume they're older.

 

**She makes sure he takes care of himself.**

Sometimes, when Gaara approaches her after a battle to be sure she's alright, Sakura reassures him as best she can. But when he leans in as if to steal a quick kiss, a single finger halts him as she raises her brows. "You smell like a slaughter house. Go bathe."

Sometimes he gives her a hard stare, and other times, his lips thin in displeasure. But in the end, he always cleans himself up and returns to her to get what is rightfully his.

...

* * *

**He takes care of her needs.**

Once, when Sakura was sitting stunned in a clearing, trying desperately to clear her stinging eyes, Gaara came across her and simply asked, "Where?"

"Headed Northwest," she gasped and wheezes with the effects of the chakra restraining smoke. "He got the scroll."

For a minute he watched her, fury nearly blinding him as she tried and failed to use medical ninjutsu to heal herself. His presence is suffocating to most, but to Sakura his chakra pressure is nearly as familiar as her own at this point. She took comfort in his stifling anger.

"Bring me the fucker's head," she growled.

Twenty minutes later, just as she's managed to clear the temporary blindness from her eyes, Gaara returned, a handful of dark hair clutched in one hand, and the mission scroll in the other.

Even as she felt the nausea rolling in her belly at the sight, she's pretty sure that the small curl of satisfaction in the back of her mind meant that she had somehow been expecting him to take her literally.

And that was just fine with her.

...

* * *

**She gets him to express his feelings.**

"How do you feel?" she asks soothingly, her fingers stroking lightly through fine red hair while he looks like he's barely even affected by her presence or their situation. They are both naked, but that's to be expected after you've defiled your lover's office desk and chair.

He blinks for a moment and averts his eyes from her, seemingly giving the question serious thought. She squirms impatiently on his lap, causing the chair to rock and his lips stay flat and unsmiling, but his eyes are _definitely_ amused as he leans back to look at her as if the answer should be obvious.

"Like I just had sex."

...

* * *

**He comforts her.**

The first time they sleep together, Sakura is confused and somewhat humbled. The Kazekage had always seemed like one of those strong silent types that was practically asexual. So when he'd clumsily responded to her flirting she had been somewhat shocked—but receptive all the same.

Who wouldn't be? The guy was handsome, a little quiet maybe, but that was because he only spoke when he had something important to say. The rest of the time, his actions spoke louder than his words.

"Why me?" Sakura asks, wary curiosity thick in her voice as she stares at him.

"You're strong now," is his simple answer.

...

* * *

**She keeps him somewhat stable.**

The sudden approach of unsettled chakra caused Sakura to look up from her patient's unconscious form. She'd been checking the man's lungs to make sure it was healing well after he'd been nicked with a scythe that got too close, but he seemed well enough.

Sea green eyes stare at her and she watches passively as Gaara approaches her, his steps fluid, but there is an air about him that makes them seem jerky and slightly repressed.

As he draws closer, his hand reaches up and caresses her cheek, but the sudden stiffening of his figure and the wet feeling tell her that it probably isn't something she wants to know about. Ignoring her urge to shudder, Sakura places her hands on top of his on her cheek and closes her eyes.

"You're alright, Gaara," she says slowly and patiently, and peeks through her lashes to silently watch the tension drain from his form.

She'll have to wash the blood off later.

...

* * *

 **He can handle her temper**.

"So you're a mute now? I know you heard me, buster!"

Giving no indication that he's heard, Gaara keeps walking along, his steps light and measured.

A low growl is his only warning and suddenly he can feel the sand shield activating as a chakra-powered fist slams into it. Slowly, he turns to face her, his face impassive as large chunks of his sand shield crumbles to the ground between them while emerald eyes glare angrily at his impassive expression.

"You are overreacting," is all he has to say before he turns and continues walking.

" _Excuse me_ , Mr. High and Mighty Kaze- _fucking_ -kage," she not-quite mutters under her breath.

He pretends not to hear.

...

* * *

**She can handle** _**his** _ **temper.**

"Get out," he says.

Sakura bites her lip indecisively before her eyes narrow on the person he has pinned to the wall. They are still alive, but unconscious and she can see the faint trickle of blood from a stray cut on their forehead.

"You're being a brat," she hisses. "You can't expect everyone to do everything you want and never give you bad news."

" _Get out_ ," he says again, and this time, reiterates the statement with a razor thin tendril of sand that is only halfheartedly meant to scare her away.

She dodges it easily and glares back at him, understanding that to leave Gaara alone was a worse option than distracting him. At least with his anger focused on her, other people won't be getting the worst of it.

Carefully, she takes a step forward, watching the way his eyes darken and his brows furrow further in displeasure. She knows she's treading on thin ice here, but it's not like anything he can do to hurt her can't be healed.

Her face turns pleasant as it uplifts into the brightest smile she can form. It's reminiscent of the smiles she gives Naruto just before she gives him a jarring punch to the face. " _No_ you spoiled little brat."

She can already feel the shift in the atmosphere and the clone she'd been using to project herself poofed as it was grasped by sand. Seconds later, her real form dives through the open window and she winces as the glass shatters with the impact of sand crashing through the unopened side behind her.

The chase was on.

...

* * *

**They share their own language.**

Sakura stares at Gaara, her pale pink brows raised questioningly.

Gaara stares back and lightly shrugs.

Sakura rolls her eyes and cuts her glance to Naruto who is watching them both in amusement.

Gaara snorts and rises from his desk, his hands automatically reaching up to begin ridding himself of his Kage attire.

"We'll go," Sakura says simply, and grins at her teammate.

Naruto shook his head. "Jeez, that's so _weird_ you guys! All I wanted to know is if you wanted to join me for ramen!"

 


End file.
